Chocolate Cake for the Rich
by reregniL
Summary: It's a birthday party of the rich. What could a commoner do to be close to the rich? Make a chocolate cake. Commonershipping and Happy Birthday Platina!


**Today is Platina Berlitz's birthday. Check my profile for simple information of the Dexholders. Happy Birthday, Platina!**

**I am terribly sorry for not being active for a while. **

** I do not own Pokemon. I wish for it though.**

* * *

** Chocolate Cake for the Rich**

** Diamond's POV**

* * *

_Today is my birthday. Can you come together with Pearl? I have sent the invitation to all of our seniors too. I hope to see you in the party._

_ ~Platinum Berlitz_

_ P.S. I would like to see you perform Manzai with Pearl if you can come._

* * *

I read the message Missy had sent to me. I shut my Poketche off.

"Well. That was short, sweet, and to the point" I muttered.

I was training in Iron Island with Master Riley after the whole legendary incident was over. _Wow, already one year passed. _I thought. _I wonder how Missy is doing. _Thinking about her made my heartbeat a little faster. After all, I was in love with her. Seeing me in a daze, Master Riley shook me up.

"What is it, Dia? Is there something wrong?" Master Riley asked. "Should we take a break?"

"Nothing. Can I go visit my house? I have been away for a while now." I asked.

"Sure. You worked hard all this year. You might be even able to beat one of your seniors." He commented me. I blushed.

"Thank you." I rushed to the camp I set up, and began packing my things. Lax helped me pack my things too. "Lax, are you excited go back to home?" _Lax!_

I chuckled before continuing to pack my things. While I was packing, I saw my old Pokedex. "How I missed the morning bell sound I used hear." I murmured. Touching the Pokedex, I could still remember the things we did when we were together. I shook my head – scattering the thoughts – and continued to put my things in the box. Just when I was done packing up, the boat arrived.

"Dia! The boat arrived!" He shouted. With the help of Gi, I loaded the boat with my stuff. I put Gi back into his ball, and headed for our house.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

"Ornaments, check. Food, check. And Missy..." I paused. I took a quick glance at Missy before sighing. _My, what a beautiful lady she had grown into. _She was wearing a silky blue dress with her Favorited two rings at her hands. I felt myself tearing up. I quickly wiped up the growing little tears before checking at the list again. "...check."

I clapped my hands, and three maids gathered around me. "Is the cake ready?" I asked.

"No worries, sir. We've got the finest bakers to make the cake. All we need is the head baker to come, as it is a special cake." I sighed in relief. _I'll make this the best birthday Missy ever had._

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

"Mom! I'm home!" I flung open the door, only to see my mom cooking. She dropped her spatula out of surprise and ran towards me.

"Dia! You're back!" She quickly hugged me, before resuming back to her cooking. "You must be hungry from the boat ride. I'll make you some food."

She got out two plates, and placed the hamburger steak on my plate. I began eating and soon I was up for seconds. "Dia, you still have your voracious appetite." She smiled and gave another. While I took another bite from the steak, I briefly thought of something.

"Mom, do you still have the 1st place prize money I received for Junior Cooking Contest?"

"Yeah, do you need it?" I cleaned my plate and received the money from her.

"Yup." Then I began my way out. My mom waved me off.

"Come visit more frequently!" When I was the market district near my town, I got Lax out of his ball.

"Lax, help me gather some things."

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

I sighed as I continue to observe Sebastian frantically running around, just to celebrate my birthday. "And I thought I told him to rest for his first time..." I sighed. The doorbell rang. The maids opened the door, revealing the seniors of Kanto.

All the seniors looked pretty dressed up. Red had a white tuxedo, coupled with Yellow's white dress. Green had a grey tuxedo, and Blue with her same jet black dress, designed by Silver.

"Happy Birthday, Platina!" Yellow excitedly greeted me. "We got presents for you!"

"Platina, here you go." Red handed me a Pokeball. "Gold got an eevee from Vee's mate."

"Thank you, Senior Red." I looked at eevee. "I hope to be a good trainer to you." I whispered to the ball. The eevee in the ball seemed to agree with me, shaking with joy.

Green handed me a book wrapped with a single bow tie. "I got you a book about all the gym leaders in all the regions. That should help you battle other gyms in the future." I thanked him, and gestured all of the seniors to enjoy themselves. I saw Blue slowly creeping up to me.

"Platina..." Blue deviously smiled while looking around. "Where is Dia?" I felt my cheeks slightly getting hotter. My heart also slightly fluttered when she mentioned his name. Even after all the knowledge I have gained, this kind of feeling was new to me. _Do I love him?_

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

"...Eggs, flour, milk, chocolate, sugar..." I checked down the list I needed to buy. "Last but not least, a present for Missy."

_Lax. _Lax nuzzled me playfully, pointing at the ingredients. "I know, I know. I will make the cake. Even though it won't be good as Missy's birthday cake..." I hopelessly muttered. _What could a commoner like me, do? _I began to make the cake dough. "Lax, can you pass me the milk?" I glanced at Lax, who was trying to drink the milk. I snatched the milk from him and poured it in to the mix.

Lax began to whine. "Don't worry, you will get a taste of it." I patted him. After a while, the cake dough was done. Quickly and gracefully, I put the dough in the cake mold, and put it in the oven.

**Knock **

** Knock**

The door swung open before I even replied to it. It was Pearl. "Long time no see, Dia!" Pearl quickly ran up to me.

"How was your training in the Iron Islands?"

"Not so bad. My Pokemon got lot stronger."

"Are you going to Missy's birthday party?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Now why don't we practice our Manzai for Missy's birthday?" I smiled at him. He was still energetic as usual.

"Sure."

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

"What do you mean he can't come?!" I shouted. One of the maids flinched.

"Umm...sir. The head chief was ridiculed with a sudden illness, and he can't come." I silently growled. _Unbelievable._

"Is there anything wrong, Sebastian?" I quickly turned around to see Missy with a worried look. "Don't force yourself too much. You have aged." I clenched my fists with determination.

_Don't worry, Missy! I will make this your best birthday ever!_

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

As I finished decorating the cake, Pearl was already eager to start practising the Manzai with me again.

"Speaking of Pokemon!" Pearl started.

"Speaking of Pokemon..."

"There are lots of type weaknesses against each other, aren't there?"

"You don't say!"

"Such as fire is weak against water, and grass is weak against fire."

"Like how fried vegetables are made..." Pearl slapped me.

"You and your food again?!"

Pearl continued. "But there are some Pokemon types that are completely ineffective against each other. Can you think of some?"

"Hmm..."

"Such as electric to ground, psychic to dark..."

"I got the idea."

"Then name it."

"Ground to flying, poison to steel, eating to ghost..." I got another slap from Pearl.

"Eating is not a type, you ninny!"

After few more Manzai, I tiredly flopped down to the nearest chair. "Pearl. Let's continue this at Missy's party. My cheeks are burning." Pearl chuckled.

"Sure, Dia. Let's do it later." He sat down to the chair beside me. "Are you going to give Platina something?" I slowly nodded.

"Although I'm not sure she would like it...After all, it is from a _commoner_." Pearl sighed.

"Platina will probably like your present. I mean, come on! She lik..." He quickly covered his mouth, as if trying not to say anything secretive. Of course, I didn't understand it.

"She whaa?" I asked him. Pearl just shook his head.

"Never mind. Anyway, what are you going to wear for her party?" I showed him by chosen clothes. "Wow...looks good. I was just going to wear ordinary clothing, but I should change that mind." As the time got closer for Missy's party, I packed the cake and wrapped my present to her in a small box. I wore my brown tuxedo, with a yellow tie. I lended Pearl my light blue tuxedo, with a black tie.

"Okay, let's go to Missy's party."

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

As time passed, more and more people came in. Champion Cynthia came over, and pretty much all the gym leaders were here. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald – the Hoenn seniors – came earlier than the Johto seniors. Seniors of Johto – Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra – came a little late. Even our juniors in Unova arrived, amazed by the scene of a new region. All of the dexholders were here, except for Dia and Pearl. _Where are they? I hope they aren't in any trouble or something..._

As soon as I stopped, the door opened, revealing Dia and Pearl. The sight of Dia made my heart skip a beat. After a year of training in the Iron Island, his seemingly slow, dopey appearance was replaced into a more mature appearance. _Not that I mind him dopey though. _"Sir Dia! Sir Pearl!" Sebastian ran up to them. "How were you these days?" Dia smiled at the old man.

"Is there something wrong, Sebastian?" _Of course. Dia was accompanied by Mespirit, after all. _

"Nothing, sir Dia. Just a little internal problems..." Sebastian sighed. Dia brought out a box and held it out to Sebastian.

"Here you go. It is a cake for Missy." Sebastian stared at Dia. "Or do you not need it?"

Using his both hands, Sebastian shook Dia's free hand. "Thank you sir Dia!

Sebastian took the box carefully and unwrapped it in the centre of the table. All of the dexholders couldn't help but to gasp at his work. I thought I heard Senior Ruby muttering 'beautiful'. The chocolate cake was crafted with extreme care, with decorations made out of candies, and the chocolate softly smoothed over the cake. In the middle, it said 'Happy Birthday Missy'.

"Well, do we get to eat this?" Sapphire asked, hunger in her eyes. Dia just chuckled.

"If only Missy says so." He then looked at me, his sea-blue eyes glistening under the light. I couldn't help to get flustered, shades of pink covering my face. Dia walked up to me.

"Missy, are you okay with it?" I kept on looking down, hoping he wouldn't see my red face.

"...Yes..." Dia softly laughed.

"She said yes. Dig in!" All of the people took a slice from the cake. I saved up one slice for Lax too.

"This cake is really good, Dia!" Gold shouted.

I too got a slice of cake, but I wasn't really hungry for anything. Dia crept up to me. "Is there something wrong, Missy?" I sighed.

"No...none at all..."

"I'm glad there isn't anything wrong. I'm going up the stage for the Manzai with Pearl."

"Sure." Once I was sure he was far away, I looked up. Senior Blue was smirking.

"Aww. Got a little _love_ trouble?" I quickly flared up once again. Senior Green overheard her, and started dragging her away from me. "Pesky woman..." He silently muttered.

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

The lights on the stage turned on, and Pearl and I walked to the middle. "It's..."

"Dia..." He introduced his name. "...And Pearl!" The people clapped their hands.

Pearl started. "Speaking of Pokemon!"

"Speaking of Pokemon..."

"There are lots of items that can be held, right?"

"You don't say!" Some of the people chuckled.

"These items can help the Pokemon's battling capabilities. Can you name a..."

As planned, I began eating my sandwich. "Thwis gis dah.."

"Yeah, yeah. You meant leftovers." The people burst into laughter.

"Stop joking around, Dia! Can you tell me some of the items that helps the Pokemon in battle?"

"Hmm..."

"I'll help you start out. Mystic water, charcoal, magnet..."

"Hmm..." I rummaged around my bag, and found some berries.

"Pearl, look!" I began eating my berries. "I'm using berries in the battle!"

"Then have a Doubleslap!" Pearl slapped me on both cheeks. All of the people roared with laughter.

After the some more manzai performance, there was still some more performance going on. Senior Red and the rest of the dexholders were acting a play. In the midst of the play, I decided to look for Missy. _Where is she? _While I was looking for her, I bumped into Sebastian.

"Sir Dia. I can't express how much I can thank you."

"Not a problem." Then I focused back to what I was doing prior. "Oh yeah. Where is Missy?" I asked Sebastian.

"She left after your manzai was over. She should be at the garden right now."

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

"Hahh..." I sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about Dia. Laughing at the manzai did help me stop momentarily, but it only grew bigger. I sat down on the bench and observed the flowers.

"Missy, are you there?" Dia's voice seemed to ring inside me. "There you are!" _Oh no. _My heartbeat began to beat faster at the sight of Dia. "What are you doing here?" He set his face right front of me. It was a good thing it was getting darker; he wouldn't see me beet red.

"Was the cake delicious?"

"Y...Y...Y...Yeah..." I stuttered. _What a great time to stutter! _I mentally slapped myself. Dia smiled.

He flopped down right next to me. "How was the manzai?" He asked.

"I...I...It was funny."

"Thank Arceus it was funny. I was worrying it wouldn't be funny." He paused. "So..."

"Hmm?" I lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"What do you think about Pearl?"

"He is a good friend. He helps me time to time when I battle with the gym leaders." I replied. _Is there something wrong?_

"Then what about me?" His question made my head blank.

"Y...Y...Y...You are..." To embarrassed to answer the question, I stood up and ran.

"Wait, Missy!" He ran up after me. I ran through gardens and gardens, trying to avoid him. But it was futile.

After a long chase, Dia had grabbed me by my hand firmly. "Why did you run, Missy?" Dia asked.

"No reason..." I bashfully replied.

"If the question was too hard for you, then you didn't need to answer it." He said. "What is one plus one?"

"Uhh...two?" I answered.

"There you go. Only answer questions you can answer. Don't push yourself too far." Even after this, Dia was still caring about me.

"Dia..." I gulped. This is going to be hard for me.

"Yes, Missy?" I felt myself tremble.

"I...I think I love you." At the same time, Dia's eyes got big.

"Did you just say...'I love you'?" He asked. _Close enough._

"Yes."

He then kissed me on the lips. It wasn't long, nor passionate, but it was sweet and felt good. After the kiss, we both stared at each other. His blue eyes seemed to pierce me.

"Oy vay, I almost forgot!" He smacked his head. Dia began searching around pockets after pockets. He got out a little box and handed it to me.

"What is this, Dia?"

"A..A present for you, Missy." I opened the box, and it revealed a necklace. The necklace itself was a work of art. The necklace was made out of platinum (I had remembered its colour and features) with a little pearl and diamond at it. "I'm sorry if you don't like it." He silently muttered.

"Dia..." I began. "This...I can't thank you enough." This time, I approached and kissed him. It was long and passionate the second time. Few seconds, we broke off.

"So..." He asked. "Are we a couple now?" I smiled at him.

"Of course."

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

"Finally!" I shouted. Blue hushed me up.

"Quiet, or we're going to mess the mood!" I looked back to them using my binoculars.

"Seriously, I thought they will never get together." I said, slightly exasperated.

"Well, I guess making the head chief getting sick did help." Blue proudly said.

"How did you do that?" I got to admit, she was good. She flashed a Pokeball.

"Just a little help from Nidory." She continued. "Anyway, who am I going to put you together?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I want to be a lone wolf like Senior Green." She sighed.

"I guess I just got to be satisfied with the new couple over there..."

"Nah, I guess you could pair Emerald with someone. " I said. Senior Blue clapped her hands excitedly.

"I'll get to work then!" She then drifted away with her wigglytuff. I sighed at the new couple's direction.

"Wish you luck, Dia."

* * *

**So... how was it? I am sorry if the manzai wasn't funny. (They are way better than this.)**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
